


Slippery When Wet

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sakuma Rei in glasses, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Let me up you’re being gross now.” Rei’s arms don’t loosen at all, remaining clasped around his waist as his lips continue to roam bare skin. “Anija I needa pee and if you don’t let me go I’ll just do it right here.”
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure some people hate me cause I write pee and a lot of the same people and probably more hate me cause I write incest. Let’s just mix those two together shall we?

Yawning loudly he stumbles slightly as he makes his way down the stairs. His body is still half caught in his dreams, dragging itself sluggishly towards the lounge; his mind isn’t doing much better. Still, he is awake and he knows that as soon as he’s able to move more accurately he’s going to gravitate towards the piano so why not get whole walking nonsense over and done with. He can collapse onto a couch while he waits for himself to wake up a little more, perhaps turn on the TV and see if anything half decent is on.

Creaking ever so loudly the heavy wooden door takes more strength than any door should to open. Their house is just plain weird in many ways but given the nature of his family he’d expect nothing less. What’s not weird is that as the room comes into view he’s greeted with the sound of music and light from a chandelier high on their ceiling spilling into the room. Ah had Rei beaten him to wake up? He’s usually not on the lower level quite this early at night but it’s no surprise to run into him at this time.

Letting his eyes adjust to the light he tries to take in what it is his brother’s even up too. A smart phone? A pair of reading glasses in place that certainly appears to be what Rei’s squinting at, tapping the screen slowly as though completely lost.

“Who are you and what did you do with Anija?” The phone isn’t at all new but it’s strange to see him actually using it.

“Ah! Ritsu my sweet, be a dear and come help Onii-chan won’t you?” Rei’s face lights up as he looks up from the phone and honestly it’s a little bit gross that his presence alone can change his mood so much.

“Pass~” Moving to the other couch he does consider going to help him but he’ll let him beg a little bit for it first.

As disgusting and shameful as Rei’s pitiful side is, there’s a certain fun to drawing it out of him. As Rei’s graduation approaches Ritsu has dropped a lot of his malice towards Rei, you could even say in a lot of circumstances that they get along. However he has always had a sadistic streak and there’s nothing wrong with toying with Rei after all. In fact he’d go as far to say it’s pretty fun nowadays.

“At least come and sit beside your beloved Onii-chan won’t you?” Rei calls out in what Ritsu supposes is meant to be a sweet voice. “It’s awfully lonely for you to be sat so far away.”

“And what’s in it for me?” The music had been coming from some music countdown show on the TV, Rei’s hardly paying much attention to it and quite frankly all of the music it’s playing is some kind of boring but pretending he’s paying attention to it helps with keeping up the act that he doesn’t want to join Rei.

“A warm, loving embrace and the satisfaction of having helped someone dear to you.” He can tell even Rei isn’t convinced by those words. It’s pretty amusing really, both of them know this is all just an act from Ritsu’s part now.

“Doesn’t really sound worth it to me I dunno.” Turning his head to face Rei he puts on the most deadpan expression he can muster. “Maybe if you promise a back massage it’ll be worth it.”

He really could do with one of those, the choreography he’s been doing lately has been brutal. Why does Knights have to dance so much? Why couldn’t they just be like Undead and grind on a mic stand for four and a half minutes at a time?

“It would be a pleasure.” That was easy. Then again Rei is never one to turn down a request from him. “If you could also help an old man to figure out how to change his phone keyboard that would be lovely too.”

“You can’t remember how to do that? Pathetic.” Slowly standing he finds himself yawning once more. “Move over Anija or I’ll have to sit on you.”

“Onii-chan’s lap is always open to you, my angel.” The smirk on his face is a little annoying but as he refuses to move to the side and Ritsu refuses to squash himself into the too small places either side of him, he finds himself complying with that wish.

“Gross, your thighs are all bony.” They really kind of are, he doesn’t make the best seat but at least this way he’ll be able to get his massage.

“My apologies.” A shiver runs through him as he feels Rei’s breath on his neck. “Now if I may, I believe it’s conductive to your massage to remove your shirt.”

“I only just sat down and you already want me naked?” Lifting up his arms so that Rei can reach his buttons, he tries to ignore the urges that are being awakened by being undressed by him. At least for now. “Control yourself you perverted bug.”

They’ll both have their fun later he’s sure. Such urges aren’t exactly new to him and he would be lying to say that he even tries to hold them back any more. Rei happens to be frustratingly hot when he’s not spurting nonsense and is annoyingly good in bed, what can he say? While the general public would frown on such a relationship it’s never been considered a big deal within their own family. In fact it’s just about the only tradition of theirs that he’ll willingly take part in.

Leaning over to pick up the phone from the small table beside the couch. he finds quickly that while he can understand many of the words typed, he can’t quite understand what the sentences are actually saying. English. That’s obvious enough but why is he having keyboard issues? Rei uses this phone when he travels it should have an English keyboard installed on it that’s as easy to access as… swiping across on the bottom space bar. He watches it switch. Simple as that. Really, for someone often revered as a genius his brother really is an idiot.

“It’s fixed, why didn’t you just google how to change between them?” He’s probably going to have to change it back for him later as well. At least he isn’t also useless with technology, that would suck big time. Placing it back where he’s picked it up from he prepares to accept his payment for his good deed.

Rei’s fingers ghost down his spine as his now unbuttoned shirt falls around his waist. He may be unable to figure out how to use a phone properly but he does have amazing hands.

“It never occurred to me. I had planned until you walked in to continue typing the message the way I had been.” Thumb sinking into Ritsu’s shoulder, he lets himself give a groan. He needed this badly.

“And how might that be?” Because the only way he can think of is typing in words and then searching through the arrow down menu to select the romaji option right at the bottom for each. Which is ridiculously over complicating things but it also sounds just like something Rei might do in lieu of using his phone like a normal person. “No wait don’t tell me it’s gunna be something really stupid and it’ll give me a headache just thinking about it.”

It is quite nice to simply let the conversation lull and to enjoy Rei’s hands on his back. He’s proud of him to the point of amazement at how few times his fingers have skirted under Ritsu’s waistband, hinting at wanting to take this somewhere else after. Not that Ritsu is at all opposed to that but taking pleasure in the growing frustration Rei must be feeling at his blatant ignoring of his advances is too good to pass up. Besides, he can still feel a knot in his left shoulder and he wants that gone before they start with anything.

“You’re rather tense Ritsu my dear, you should let me do this more often.” He hisses as he feels something pop while Rei works more pressure into a particularly tight spot. “You know I’d never refuse you.”

Twisting his head he confirms that that pop had been the knot that’s been making turning his head a pain for the past few days. While that in particular had been painful, it did solve the biggest issue surrounding his muscles. Letting himself relax further he freely lets moans at how good the massage feels escape his lips. His entire body starts to turn to almost jelly in his hands and he almost sways in response to the pushes and pulls.

As he settles into his relaxed state though something gives a shock that reminds him not to relax quite every single muscle in his body. He should have emptied his bladder before he’d even headed downstairs but he hadn’t thought he’d be spending his first half hour down here being tended to by Rei. Clenching those muscles he tries to ignore the growing urgency, he’ll tend to it as soon as he gets tired of Rei’s hands.

In reality that never happens. Rei’s hands seem to get tired before he does. Arms wrapping themselves around his waist he takes advantage of the hold he now has on him, lips pressing delicate kisses along his spine. In all honesty it does feel pretty good but with the growing need now exacerbated by the pressure of Rei’s hands over his bladder, they’re going to be in a for a very wet turn of events soon if he isn’t allowed to go relieve himself.

“Let me up you’re being gross now.” Rei’s arms don’t loosen at all, remaining clasped around his waist as his lips continue to roam bare skin. “Anija I needa pee and if you don’t let me go I’ll just do it right here.”

What he expected in response to that demand was a whine from Rei and his arms retracting. He doesn’t get that. Instead he gets a very noticeable twitch from the cock right under his ass and rather loud swallow from Rei. Seriously? _That_ gets him hard?

“Huh? So you like that idea then?” Is he really willing to do this? Yeah why not. Piss isn’t that much more gross than cum, blood and spit and he’ll willingly accept those on or in him. “If I was to just start pissing all over you? Wow~ disgusting~”

Wriggling his hips with purpose he makes sure he can feel the slowly growing bulge of Rei’s cock. With no immediate verbal response, he has a feeling this is a desire of Rei’s that he’d never planned on acting out in real life. Well, it sucks for him that he’d demanded Ritsu sit on his knee or he might have never found out his brother’s more sordid tastes.

“Ritsu…” His voice is shaky and he doesn’t need to elaborate further. Ritsu knows that tone of voice, he knows the arousal it conveys.

“I can’t believe Anija is this gross~”

Breathing in deeply he wills himself to relax. The unconventional place he’s in makes his bladder a little resistant to letting go but really, he doesn’t actually have any qualms about this. If anything the fact this is going to ruin the couch is more a factor in him not wanting to let go than the fact he’s about to soak both Rei and his own laps.

There’s something so wrong and messed up about the fact that it actually feels really nice as he feels the first spurt of urine leave him. The relief of letting go and the warmth running over his thighs outweighs all else and a moan leaves his lips. Around his waist Rei’s arms tighten, his cock grinding up against his ass as Ritsu feels his piss soaking through his pants, it’ll be running down onto Rei by now. It definitely has with just how hard he’s gotten and how shamelessly he rocks against him.

Somewhere deep down he finds arousal building in himself. Maybe they’re both as bad as each other after all. He can’t let himself get too caught up in that though, he needs to keep soft. Pissing while hard is incredibly difficult; now that he’s gotten kinda caught up in this whole thing, he doesn’t want to cut it short just because he couldn’t help but get turned on himself. An idea sparks and while it does nothing to cancel out the growing excitement about the whole situation, it’s too good to just push aside. Tapering off his stream he takes a deep breath, hoping that he can start it again when he needs to.

“Anija.” He breathes out, arousal starting to become clear in his own voice. “Let me up, get on your knees.”

This could be pushing things way past what Rei’s comfortable with and that thought flicks through his mind as Rei hesitates at first to move. Ah well he supposes there’s a big difference between wanting someone to piss on your dick and wanting it on your face. Just as he’s accepting that fact he feels his arms start to move, his upper body peeling itself away from his bare back.

“Ehhh? Really~?” He has to try not to slip on the now wet hardwood floor as he stands. It’s a little impressive how much he’s let out already, his pyjama pants feel absolutely disgustingly sodden.

“Anything for my sweet angel.” He doesn’t sound like he’s just doing this because Ritsu asked at all, he sounds very obviously excited by the new request.

A hand gropes at his ass as Rei follows him to stand and he lets himself enjoy the touch for a moment before swatting it away. For now he’s in charge and he’s not letting his love of Rei’s possessive and demanding touches change that dynamic.

Taking his position on the ground with only a small complaint about his knees, Rei takes the time to adjust how his cock sits in his thoroughly drenched pants. He has no shame in the fact he’s completely hard, but Ritsu knows he must be getting uncomfortable within the confines of his clothing. Letting his own pants slide from his hips he finds it takes a little more effort than usual to see them slip to the floor. He’s glad he doesn’t sleep in boxers because those would be even more of a pain to remove while wet.

Rei’s hand then moves to his face, reaching for his glasses as Ritsu takes his dick in his hand. All logic says that he should take them off, this probably isn’t good for them but at the same time, he looks kind of hot in them. It’s not like he even needs them 95% of the time anyway, he might have a little remorse if Rei didn’t just put them on for reading small text. Their eyes meet just as he’s about to close his fingers around a leg and he seems to get the point with Ritsu even having to speak.

“Yep~, that’s right Anija~” He confirms as Rei’s hand drops again, his voice sounds all too gleeful about this. “Hands off, I wanna mess them up too.”

If they’d started off in this position perhaps it’d feel a little weird to hold his cock directly at Rei’s face and relax his bladder but at the point where the smell of urine is clear in the air he can’t even try to deny that he’s enjoying this. There’s no such trouble.

Hitting Rei’s chest at first it moves up his neck as it picks up speed. Even if he’s having no trouble pissing on Rei he has to acknowledge that there’s something fucked up about this whole thing. That kind of adds to his arousal though. Watching Rei’s skin tinted under the colour of his stream he directs it directly at his face, enjoying just how fast his eyes shut tight as his stream splashes against his lenses.

“Anija you’re disgusting, you’re so hard from this aren’t you?” Spitting out the words he makes sure to drench his hair, he can’t really believe this have taken this turn but he’s not going to half ass things now that they have. “I didn’t think you could get much grosser. It’s already bad how much you love fucking your little brother but here you are about to cum from being his urinal. Ah~ you’re the worst.”

It takes a lot on his end to keep himself calm. Breathing slow, deep breaths he tries to keep a hold on himself. It’s really difficult when Rei’s shirt is shining wet, clinging to his slender form and when every sound leaving his lips sounds like a moan. He deserves praise for managing to keep himself from getting hard for this long, especially when he’s usually the first of them to be sporting a full erection when things start to heat up.

“Open wide for me~” He really doesn’t expect this request to be granted and he almost can’t believe his eyes when Rei’s lips part so easily. Well, he can believe it because it’s Rei and if Rei’s proved anything to him tonight it’s that just when you think he can’t get more depraved, he can and will. “Wow, gross~”

Watching it spill over the sides of Rei’s mouth Ritsu can’t help but smirk. He knows things are about to taper off, he’s getting way too excited watching Rei degrading himself like this on his demand. Stepping closer his feet splash in the puddle surrounding Rei. He doesn’t want to waste a drop and as pressure starts to wane noticeably, all he can do to ensure it continues to reach its target is to rest his cock on Rei’s bottom lip, letting the remainder of his piss overflow his mouth and flow back over the length of his cock. Pushing in further he thrusts his hips, fascinated by how Rei manages to close his mouth around him without swallowing anything. Apparently he does have a limit but given how as the last drops leave his cock he easily switches to sucking him off regardless of the residual piss that’s going down his throat, it doesn’t seem to be that strict of one.

Rei’s hair drips as he runs his fingers through it, body shuddering slightly at just how good it feels to not have to hold back his arousal any longer. Letting Rei pull back he takes in just how much of a mess he’s made of him. Hair clings to his cheeks, soaked through and flattened against his wet skin, droplets cling to his glasses and his lips remain parted as his breath comes needy and heavy.

“This suits you.” He comments, his hand moving to Rei’s glasses, pulling them off and setting them on the same table as the phone. “But I suppose even gross creatures like you deserve to get off hmm?”

His eyes trail down Rei’s body to the very clear outline of his cock. Swallowing thickly he tries to decide where to go from here. He knows what he really wants but do he or Rei have the patience for that? Falling to his knees he ignores how gross the now cooling fabric of Rei’s pyjama’s feel against his bare skin as he leans in to steal a kiss. The taste on his brother’s lips is anything but pleasant but if Rei had managed to let that same taste flow over his tongue without so much as coughing, he won’t complain too much himself.

“Is there still lube anywhere in here?” There’s a chance at least, with their habits not just confined to the bedroom, supplies end up scattered rather randomly around the house.

“Hmm, I believe in the downstairs bathroom.” His lips connect with Ritsu’s again, pushing the kiss deep and spreading that bitter salty taste through his mouth. “Wait here my sweet.”

Sliding off Rei’s knee watches from the floor as he slowly stands, shedding his clothes and letting them land wetly in the puddle he’d made. There’s something stunning about his figure, dripping wet as he departs the room that only leaves him wanting him more. This is only going to spread the mess further through the house but Ritsu honestly can’t bring himself to care. If Rei calls on someone else in the family to clean up after them they’ll do it in a heartbeat. After all, piss can’t be worse to clean up than blood and this probably falls under acceptable activities for them under their twisted traditions.

Trying not to think about any of that stuff his eyes move to the floor. A puddle surrounds him, his ass, legs and hands dipped in it as he waits for Rei. What had been a way for him to test the limits of what Rei will willingly do at his demand had really ended up getting him in just as gross of a state. Pushing himself up he gropes behind him for the couch. The cushion is sodden but it’s a big improvement from the floor at least.

Idly his hands move to explore his body, his chest isn’t that slick but the lower he goes the easier his hands slide across skin. Fumbling with his right hand on his cock he brings his left to his mouth, grimacing as he takes his fingers between his lips. He definitely needs lube to take Rei’s cock but in a pinch this will do for just his fingers. Not that he’s in a pinch right now but he’s impatient and as he slides two fingers between his cheeks, slowly pressing inside, he lets out a groan of relief. It doesn’t compare to Rei’s dick nor can he ever get the right angle with his fingers but it’s a start.

Rolling to his side he gives up on stroking himself, hooking his right arm under a leg instead to help twist himself into a position where he can fuck himself deeper. Come on Rei, how hard can it be to find lube? They keep the place in a pretty decent state for two ever tired teenage guys.

A loud moan escapes him as he manages to reach his prostate, stroking over it again rapidly as his body craves the same pleasure once more. He plays up his sounds, crying them out in hopes it’ll speed Rei up. He’s pretty sure the door was left open, they’ll make it through. What use is he when he can’t even do this much for him? Pathetic.

“Ritsu…” It’s breathed out and barely audible above his own sounds and the music as it leaves Rei’s lips. His footsteps are louder his voice as he makes his way back into the room.

Contorting himself to see his brother a smirk crosses his lips at how his skin still shines and his hair still drips down his face and shoulders. He hadn’t even bothered towelling off despite how disgusting he must feel by now. Good. Next time they’ll have to plan ahead to avoid the distracting supply run.

“Ah~ Anija took too long and it looks like I’ll just cum alone now how sad.” His voice hitches as he speaks and he’s certain he’s not remotely putting on a convincing act.

Rei confirms just how unconvinced he is, taking the time to make a show out of spreading lube over the palm of his hand and giving a low, hungry sound leave him as he takes his cock in his hand to coat it.

“Ritsu my sweet, I’m certain that’s not actually what you wish.” His voice shakes, desperation to sink into something so much tighter and warmer so clear. “My angel-”

“Fine. Enough with the gross names but hurry up about it.” His resolve breaks fast, eyes unable to leave Rei’s dick.

Letting his fingers slide out of him he has no qualms about wiping them off on the couch fabric as he lets Rei position him and tilt his hips up. The small couch is far from ideal for fitting the both of them but they’re fucked in far less comfortable places before. They’ll make it work.

A well lubed finger pushes just past his entrance, ensuring that even though Ritsu’s sure he doesn’t need quite that much care, that Rei will have more than an easy enough time sliding inside. Though perhaps this is for the best, while sometimes he enjoys the slow adjustment to Rei’s size with minimal lubrication right now he just wants him inside. Nudging Rei’s ass with a foot and challenging him with his eyes he tries to get that across without having to speak again. Come on you useless pervert.

Really he shouldn’t have expected that Rei would try any sort of denial play with him. Not after how worked up he’s been this whole time. A hand steadying himself on Ritsu’s hip he pushes forwards, easily pushing in. Despite how many times he’s had his thick length inside him he still takes his breath away at first, body shaking slightly as he rocks his hips against him slowly to test just how ready he is for him to move.

“Don’t hold back.” He breathes out, voice pitching high. “Onii-chan~”

The magic word. Rei’s free hand cupping Ritsu’s face as a fond smile plays on his lips, he pulls back before bottoming out inside him so fast that it completely betrays his gentle expression. It’s exactly what Ritsu wants. Hard, fast and nasty. Especially after how this had all started tonight.

He knows he’s going to finish in record time, he feels so hair trigger and worked up and he has a feeling Rei won’t last much better. He’s giving it everything he has, fucking him with an eagerness and energy that he can only muster at night. This is when they both shine after all and he’s happy to let Rei absolutely destroy him. That’s what he wants, no matter how mean or cruel he may act during foreplay when things come down to it, he really does crave being filled with his cock like this.

Wet skin slapping against wet skin, they drown out the background noise of the music show. Hands reaching up for Rei’s back he scratches at it desperately, knowing he’s breaking the skin, knowing these marks will decorate him for days to come. Rei’s cock pushes over his prostate and they dig in even deeper, his nails are never kept long but the smell of blood hits him as he drags his fingers down his back once more. Fuck, he’s not holding back at all, Ritsu really had gotten him worked up to breaking point before hadn’t he? Just as well, this is exactly what he needed too.

“Ritsu, my love-” Rei’s words merge into nonsense, chanting both sweet things and obscenities as he seeks to pleasure them both.

Precome leaks over Ritsu’s stomach as his body reacts to Rei’s constant abuse of just how intensely he reacts to having that spot inside him stimulated. He has no doubt that Rei is just as on edge as he is any more, the sounds leaving him, the way he’s fucking him in a way he knows will easily push him over the edge. Who would have thought that getting pissed on would make Rei so easy, usually his stamina is something that even Ritsu struggles to keep up with.

Loud and depraved sounds leave him with more frequency as he feels himself getting ever closer. It should be shameful to cum this fast but rather than feeling shame all he feels is an eagerness for his climax. Rei’s face contorts with pleasure above him, twisting much like his own must be in response to their body’s demands for that little bit more pleasure they need. He’s probably going to cum before him, he knows he is. He’s so close now he can taste it. Even in this situation Rei has far too much control still to be as close to the edge as he is. He couldn’t hold back if he tried.

A curse under his breath breaks off into a stuttering, throaty sound. Decorating both of their stomachs and chests, his cum releases between them, each shot of it as heavy as the last, doing well to add to the residue of their previous mess. Rei’s hips still slam into him desperately and his back arches with every impact, body oversensitive as his brother’s cock continues to brush past his prostate. Milked dry a final moan leaves his lips, body shuddering at the continued assault of pleasure. Rei needs to hurry up and cum already it’s so much, it’s too much.

An idea dawns on him as his cock starts to soften. Having had his stream end in part earlier due to his body’s insistence on getting hard, he still has a little left in his bladder. After pissing all over Rei earlier, there’s zero block in relaxing and just letting it spill out.

Stream starting forked, it’s almost a shame to watch it wash the cum off them both as it sprays out. He takes that back as Rei nails sink deeper into his hips and his thrusts miss a beat. Low possessive sounds leave him as he bends forward over Ritsu, tilting his hips up until he can catch his lips as he pushes himself over the edge. 

The new angle see’s Ritsu’s piss landing between their lips, the taste once more heavy on his tongue and yet he can’t bring himself to care. Rei’s cock pulsing inside him he sighs against his lips as he spills his release deep within him. Locking them in that position as he finished, Ritsu can only kiss back as the last drops of his now exhausted bladder fall between them. After a while the taste isn’t quite as bad as his first had been.

“Gross.” He comments regardless as Rei pulls him up, twisting around until he’s sat on his lap. Both of them are a mess of piss and cum and it’s only getting worse as Rei pulls him tight against him, mixing what covers them. “Onii-chan carry me to the shower~”

After everything they’ve done he wasn’t expecting to feel Rei’s cock to be able to react still but he’s honestly not all that surprised. He knows his buttons well and after tonight, he has even more to exploit.

**Author's Note:**

> Rei glasses hot. Enstars!! Please give us more cards of him wearing glasses or just continuing to steal other peoples.
> 
> I hate titling things and the lyrics of the song on the album that was half the reason I went with this don't exactly fit but these two really do Give Love a Bad Name


End file.
